


The Fight Between Two Men

by Awesome_Dover1102



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Dare, F/F, F/M, Gen, Just kill me already, M/M, Multi, Other, kill me, max cringe, probaly wont be updated again anytime soon :/
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Dover1102/pseuds/Awesome_Dover1102
Summary: Luis and Noah are in a joke relationship (or are they). When a certain Cheeto skinned asswipe named Donald Trump (aka the Komodo dragon in human skin) comes into the life of Luis will his hatred grow or will he start to fall? Will his friend come to hate him and his "boyfriend" get mad?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk man

"Hey you guys, I'm going to the movies. You coming?" Kyle asked his group of friends while clinging to Gwendolyn like his life depended on it. Gwendolyn looked at him and shoved him off. "Kyle, could you stop?" Gwendolyn sighed. Kyle shrugged and asked again this time getting sounds as a sign of yes. After everyone packed up all of them left for the movies. An hour after the movie started Luis had to get up to go take a piss. While heading to the bathroom he noticed a big commotion and went to go find out what was happening. He then noticed the shitty hair and the orange skin. He sighed in disgust. When he wasn't as crowed he went up to him to give him a pice of his mind. What started as a hate rant turned into them getting to know each other. Before Luis knew it, his friends came looking for him since he missed the rest of the movie. "Oh what the bloody fuck Luis?" Gwendolyn said in disgust. Luis turned around to find all of his friends with a look of horror and disgust on their face. "Dude, what happened to your rants about Trump being a racist pice of scum?" Kenny asked. Noah started pouting when he saw how close the men were together. "Guys let's go. We don't need to be around this pice of shit and Luis." Leilani said as they started walking out. One after another they all left with Gwendolyn dragging Noah out who started crying. 'Fuck, what have I done' Luis thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Luis is laying in the dark staring at his ceiling thinking.   
'God my friends are so stupid! As if I would ever like Trump, he's a piece of shit with fake ass orange skin, croissant hair, dreamy eyes... WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM?! IDON'TFUCKINGLIKETRUMPATALL!!!!!!! I like Noah not trump! Wait. Where did that come from? I don't like noah. Or do I? Aw what ever I guess I will just go to sleep' luis closed his eyes and within minuets he fell asleep.

 

Luis opens his eyes and see all his friend tied up to chairs crying. He noticed Leilani, Gwen, and Kyle starring at a human like lump on the ground while crying with Leilani screaming and Gwen sobbing like they had just witnessed the murder of who he realized was Willow. He let out a slight scream when he realized that all his friends were either bloody or looked like they had a bone out of place. Suddenly he heard foot steps as all his friends let out silent screams. He tried to turn around to see who they belonged to but everything went black. 

 

Luis shot out of bed in a cold sweat  
"Was that all just a dream?"


End file.
